


julie and the phantoms one-shots

by sexystallion



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV 2020)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 14:29:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30124236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sexystallion/pseuds/sexystallion
Relationships: Alex Mercer/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms), Flynn/Julie Molina, Luke Patterson/Reggie Peters (Julie and The Phantoms)
Kudos: 8





	julie and the phantoms one-shots

At the beginning of a relationship, all you wanna do is kiss and hold hands all the time.  
I just wish Luke and I could do that.  
At first, keeping our relationship a secret seemed like the right thing to do. Alex was going through it with his parents, and Julie’s mom had died a few months before.  
But now, it’s been six months. Julie’s mom died about a year ago and she’s started singing again. Alex is living with his boyfriend’s family.  
So why can’t we be public with our relationship? I mean, I know why. Of course I know why. Luke thinks it’s helping me. I’m not out. I haven’t been ready to be out until recently. But I haven’t told him that yet.  
Luke flops onto my bed. “I’m fucking exhausted,” he grumbles. I lean down and kiss his forehead. “I had two tests and a quiz today.”  
“You’ll live,” I tease him. That’s when I notice Luke’s wearing one of my flannels. “When’d you take my flannel?”  
Luke puts his head in my lap and I play with his floppy brown hair. “You left it at my house last night. When your parents were fighting. I wanted to bring it to you so I just wore it.” He looks up at me. “Should I not have?”  
I shake my head. “No, it’s fine. Just... no one noticed, right?”  
“We shared clothes for years before we started dating, bug. I promise no one thought anything of it,” Luke says softly, touching my cheek gently.  
I nod absentmindedly. “Okay...”  
Luke sits up and looks at me, concern in his eyes. “What’s on your mind, Reg? You seem out of it today.”  
I look at him, thinking. “I- um- nah. It’s- It’s stupid.” I look down at my fidgeting hands.  
“Hey.” Luke puts a hand under my chin and lifts my head up to look at him. He looks deep in my eyes. I think I’m melting. “I’m sure it’s not. What’s going on?”  
There’s so much I want to say to him. I want to tell him how long and hard I’ve thought about it, and how I’ve decided I’m finally ready to tell our friends we’re dating. I want to tell him I’m ready to tell everyone, even my parents, I’m bi. I want to tell him I’m not afraid of judgment anymore.  
But I don’t.  
Instead, I blurt out three words I’ve never even thought about saying to Luke, but mean indefinitely.  
“I love you.”  
And as if I didn’t already want to curl up into a fetal position and cry, I want to even more upon seeing Luke’s facial expression.  
“I’m sorry,” I say in a small voice. And then I run. I run out of my house. I run down the street. I run around the corner. I run all the way to the park two blocks away. I run until my lungs can’t take it anymore. I look around, gasping for breath.  
Ironic. I’m standing under the weeping willow where we had our first kiss.  
This was the best thing that ever happened to me.  
I had to go and screw it all up, just like I do to everything good in my life.  
“Reggie? Reggie!”  
Fuck. Luke found me.  
Luke pushes through the willow’s leaves and runs up to me. He takes my hands in his. “Reggie. You didn’t let me say it back.”  
I look up at him. “S-say it back?”  
Luke nods, running his thumbs along my fingers. “Yeah. You just ran off.”  
“Y-you mean...” I pause. “You don’t hate me.”  
Chuckling, Luke shakes his head slowly. “Of course I don’t hate you, bug. I could never hate you. I love you.”  
I look down at my feet, smiling a bit. “I like hearing you say that,” I mumble.  
Luke places a hand on my neck and I look back up. “I love you.” He kisses my forehead. “I love you, I love you, I love you. And I’m never gonna stop telling you.”


End file.
